Benefits
by TwoTails
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Sequel to Friends. Anko and Kakashi have to deal with what happened between them the night before. Can they remain friends after what happened or will something else develop between them? 2nd in the Friends series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everybody! The Anko/Kakashi cat and mouse game is ready to continue. If you haven't already, please read my story, "Friends" before you start this one. This one takes place the morning after Anko and Kakashi, ahem, "spent some time together." I will warn you, it contains language, naughty suggestions, and one great big adult situation later on. I'll warn you when they're coming so you can brace yourself. This time, we've got some language, and some adult "situations" suggested. With all that said, (and a note that I don't own Naruto), let's begin shall we? Enjoy!

-----

Anko woke up face down on the bed in her apartment. She thought, _damn my head hurts. Last night is still kind of fuzzy, but from the leftover taste of sake in my mouth, I guess I stopped somewhere after I got back from my mission_. She rolled over and looked at the ceiling. Sunlight stabbed her in the eye. _Damn that hurts too_. She was hoping to remember what the hell she did last night, because she was unusually sore, but her feet felt fantastic. Nature soon called her to visit the bathroom before she did anything else.

She walked into the bathroom rubbing her face, trying not to gross herself out too badly with her own sake laced morning breath. As she attempted to pull her underwear down she found to her surprise that she wasn't wearing any! She yelled out loud, "Why the hell don't I have any underwear on? What the fu . . . oh my God. Kakashi's got them!" It all came flooding back then, well most of it anyway. Little bits were still out of reach from the pounding in her head, but she was quite sure that she and Kakashi had had a "pretty good time." Then she thought, _what the hell was I thinking last night? And with Kakashi? Oh for crying out loud. And what the hell is going on with my ass? It feels like somebody took sandpaper to it!_ She did her best to try and "survey" the area and found something akin to rug burn on her ass. Then she remembered the slab, and said, "Oh, so that's it. The equivalent of rug burn, made by cement. I need to find some cream for that."

Remembering the slab, and what they were doing on it made her sigh heavily as a shiver shot up her spine. From what she remembered it was fun, she thought she enjoyed it. No, she knew she enjoyed it. Then she thought, _what the hell am I going to do? He's my friend, and now, oh cripes, things are going to be weird._

Kakashi awoke in his apartment and groggily thought_, I'm awake, again. I'm alive. I don't feel so alive. Too much sake again last night. My head won't be right for hours. Oh my God. Anko! Wow. I remember now. She's one hot ninja. I hope I didn't dream what happened last night. She gave me a killer back rub; and my shoulders still feel pretty good. I wish my head did. Did last night really happen? If I can just find my pants I'll know for sure. _

Kakashi jumped out of bed as fast as his hangover would allow him, and hunted around for his elusive pants. They were bunched up on the bathroom floor where he'd left them when he wandered in the last night. He reached in his pocket – nothing. He felt a great disappointment as he realized he just may have dreamed everything he remembered last night. Then he checked the other pocket, and pulled out Anko's shredded underwear. A naughty grin started at the corners of his mouth, as he relished the thought that everything he remembered actually had happened last night.

After a few minutes of willing himself not to get aroused by the memories swimming in his head, and the shredded underwear in his hand, he wandered to the bathroom to take care of business. As soon as he passed his mirror, he got distracted by the reflection of a pretty beat up Kakashi. He walked closer to the mirror and looked harder at his reflection through his hangover handicapped eyes. His mouth was pretty red. There was a very good reason for that – there had been a lot of rough kissing last night. Not a problem for him, he wears a mask, no one would see. Then the memories of the kissing and what happened afterward made it so he couldn't pee for a while.

At Anko's apartment, she began to wash her hands and face. The cold water helped chase away some of the cobwebs clouding her brain. She pressed a towel to her face and then tried to survey the rest of herself to see how bad she looked. She thought, _if I look half as bad as I feel, I may have to call off work_. She took a quick look in the mirror and did a double take. Staring her right in the face was a very red hickey, along with a few less angry looking ones in the same general vicinity on the side of her neck. She growled under her breath, "I'll kill him for marking me up like this. I'll fucking kill him." Then she remembered how those marks got there – in the few minutes "before" everything started happening. Those few highly charged anxious moments before they really got down to it. She felt a tickle in her stomach as she remembered being "marked." It was highly exciting, but unfortunately, now everyone would know that she was up to something with someone last night. Luckily her jacket had a high collar. She contemplated wearing a scarf.

At Kakashi's: Kakashi quietly stepped into his steaming shower. He let the water pound his chest, then he stepped forward to wet his hair, letting it hang in his face. He put his hands against the wall in front of him, and leaned further forward letting the stream hit him on the back of his neck, and eventually his shoulders and upper back. He flinched and said, "Ouch! What the hell?" He reached back and felt painful trails on his shoulders and upper back. He couldn't remember getting injured during his mission, so he decided to shower quickly and see what the hell was giving him so much pain.

Even as he dried himself off, the towel brushing across his shoulders and upper back made him inhale sharply. He used the towel to try and wipe away the steam from his mirror, unsuccessfully a few times, so he cracked the bathroom door to let some of the steam out. Finally when things began to dissipate, he was able to turn and get a look at his shoulders in the mirror. He chuckled, "I thought so. She scratched me up a bit trying to hang on. I guess I deserve it. I wasn't entirely all that gentle, but then from the look of things, neither was she." He dried the scratches carefully and dug around his medicine cabinet for some healing salve.

Back at Anko's: Anko adjusted her scarf in the mirror. She thought to herself, _good, the scarf covers almost all of the hickeys pretty well, and my jacket hides the rest. No one should be able to see anything._

She started to replay the night before in her mind. It started innocently enough – just two friends returning from separate missions, tired and wanting a drink. Then the games and flirting started and that led to what eventually happened. She wasn't mad about having sex with Kakashi, she did enjoy it. In fact, she even enjoyed remembering it, but she was just a teeny bit worried about how it was going to affect their work relationship. She didn't want to ruin what they had over some hot sex between two exhausted people in need of some company and release.

She thought, _speaking of our work relationship, what will I say when I see him? We both have to report to Hokage with our mission reports – that's a first thing in the morning responsibility. We might end up there at the same time. If that happens, what do I say to him? This is going to be harder than I thought. Maybe if I left early, I could get in there and report early and get out of there before he came in. He's always late, so I should be able to sneak in there before him. Yeah. I'll do it. That way, I can think about this later and figure out how to handle it. _

Back at Kakashi's: He thought,_ I'm going in early. I have to. I want to talk to Anko about last night. I want to make sure she's not weirded out by the whole thing. I need to make sure she knows that we're still friends and we're still good. I don't want her to feel awkward around me or anything. Plus, I want to see if I can possibly arrange a repeat performance. Maybe? Oh yeah, if she's willing. That's it then, I'll go in early and give Hokage my mission report, and then I'll wait around for her. I'd better get going if I'm going to get there before her._

Kakashi left his apartment and just before he closed his door, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Anko! She was leaving already! He shut his door and yelled, "Hey! Anko, wait up!"

She looked up when she heard his voice. Then she screamed in her head, _Oh SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Not now. I can't do this now! I'm not ready!_ She called down to him, "Hey Kakashi can't stop, gotta run."

Kakashi yelled back, "Wait, I'll walk with you."

"No time Kakashi, I've gotta go."

"But I want to talk to you about,"

"I can't do this now Kakashi. We can talk later."

Kakashi watched as she vanished. He thought to himself, _Great. She's weirded out. This blows. I guess I can forget about that repeat performance._

_-----_

**A/N:** Let the games begin! How the heck is Kakashi going to convince Anko that they're ok if he can't catch up to her? Knowing Kakashi he'll figure out a way - he always does, quite deviously.

Next up: Anko gets to Hokage's office first to give her report, but there's a problem, and (surprise!) Kakashi's involved. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi again everyone! Time for Kakashi's mind to work in overtime. Sneaky Kakashi, manipulative Kakashi, brilliant Kakashi. And Anko begins to like it. A bit of language this time, and some naughty suggestions too. Read and enjoy!

-----

Anko appeared outside Hokage's office breathing heavily. _That was too close_ she thought as she prepared to enter with her report. She knocked quietly, waiting for an answer. It came quickly.

"Come in," Tsunade shouted to her. As Anko walked in, she noticed that Konoha's 5th Hokage looked suspiciously sleepy, as if she'd just been woken up, possibly by her own knock at the door. No matter, she was there to report on her mission, and she didn't care if the Hokage had just woken up or not. She wanted to get in and out of there before Kakashi showed up, which would probably be any second. Luckily, only one ninja reported at a time, unless they went in teams, then the whole team could report if they wanted to. Since it was her alone on her mission, she was to report alone. Good.

"Good morning Hokage." Hokage mumbled something back to her. "Are you ready for the report on my mission?"

"Not quite yet Anko. Have a seat. We're going to wait a few minutes."

"For what?"

"For Kakashi."

"Why? He wasn't with me on my mission."

"I know that, but he sent word ahead that he had experienced the same trouble that you did returning back from your mission. He thought it best that you both report at the same time so we can try and find some similarities in your experiences, if any exist. We'll give him a few more minutes."

Anko was seething silently. _That fucker! He did that on purpose so I'd have to be in the same room as him before I'm ready! Fine. If it's going to be that way, then so be it. There just may be a few things I want to say to him anyway._

They waited. Both women were quiet as they waited for Kakashi to arrive. At first Tsunade seemed to busy herself with some paperwork, then she put her head in her hand, and shortly began to nod. Anko just sat there looking at her, still simmering, waiting for Kakashi to show up. She thought, _alright, he wants me here, so why the hell is he making me wait so long? It's just probably another well thought out game hosted by Konoha's elite ninja. He's good, I'll give him that. _

Finally a knock sounded, and Tsunade snapped her head up with a bit of a snort. She stared at Anko who she obviously had forgotten was sitting in front of her. Anko just nodded at her as she barked, "Come in," to whoever was knocking on her door.

Anko just squeezed her eyes shut, waiting. She felt as if she was about to be hit in the back with something. It was that feeling you get when you know something is just about to hit you, but you have to wait for the actual impact to happen.

Kakashi walked in and said, "Good morning Hokage, morning Anko." Smack. There it was.

Tsunade nodded to him and offered him a seat, and Anko screwed up her courage, straightened herself up in her seat and said, "morning again Kakashi."

That threw him for a second. Kakashi thought, _so she's acknowledging that we already saw each other earlier this morning. Hmmm. . . what's she playing at?_

Tsunade just looked curiously at Anko as she stared straight ahead, waiting for their meeting to begin. Finally, Tsunade said, "I understand from the message that Kakashi sent earlier that both of you may have met the same resistance on your way back from your missions. Anko, could you elaborate on what happened when you were on your way back?"

Kakashi turned his chair slightly to look at her as she stood up to give her report. She noticed him turn to her, and her pulse quickened a bit. She felt him stare at her. She glanced at him, his eye met hers looking at her raptly, waiting to hear what she had to say, but nothing more. She turned to Hokage and began to speak.

Kakashi looked at her, not hearing a word she said. Many years of training and practice had taught him the perfect poker face. He continued to watch her as she gave her report. He noticed the way she stood, very purposefully. He noticed how she looked at Hokage as she spoke to her, as if they were peers. He could feel her confidence as she continued. The other things, such as all the places he put his hands on her last night, the places his lips touched, the places their bodies touched, did not go unnoticed. He kept his face stone-like as he pretended to listen to her. He pulled himself away from his wandering thoughts just long enough to catch the gist of what she was saying so he could participate in the meeting.

Anko wrapped up her report and Hokage addressed Kakashi. "You're up Kakashi. Does your report contain any similarities?"

Kakashi rose and again turned slightly toward Anko, while still facing Tsunade. He said, "Actually Hokage, there were similarities I noticed. I'll begin at the beginning."

It was Anko's turn to watch him. She noticed as soon as he stood that he put his hands in his pockets as he began to speak. He had nice forearms, and she liked the way his shoulders sloped up into his neck. Her eyes traced his neck, which led to his jaw, and his perfect face, that she'd been fortunate enough to see, touch and kiss. She tried hard not to fidget in her chair as her thoughts made her think of what she'd like to do to him right now as they continued their reports in Hokage's office. Soon his speech ended, and he removed his hands from his pockets and prepared to sit down.

Something caught Anko's eye as he pulled his hands out. Something was in his pocket, and it was peeking out. She recognized it immediately; it was her shredded underwear from the night before! She screamed in her head, _what the hell is he doing carrying my underwear around with him! If they fall out on the floor, I'll die! NO, I'll kill him first, AND THEN I'll die!_

Kakashi reached into his pocket as he sat down and poked the underwear back into its place, securely tucked in the bottom of his pocket. As he sat, Tsunade completed a few notes, and said, "There are some similarities in both of your return missions. You're not the only ones who have reported this type of treatment on your way home. Kakashi, I'd like you to stay and help me analyze this data, and see if we can come up with something."

Just then, Shizune, Hokage's assistant interrupted. "Pardon me Hokage, but there is a question in the medical wing. Something about using a medicine and a jutsu in combination to heal a bad leg break. I'm not sure which one they're talking about and they asked for you."

Tsunade said, "I'll be right there. Kakashi, Anko, stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Anko thought, _Oh frikking great! Now I have to be ALONE with him! Why me! But I do have a thing or two to tell him about my underwear!_

Tsunade left them, and they both sat there silently for what seemed like minutes, but it was actually only a few seconds. Finally, both of them turned slightly to face each other and started speaking at the same time. Both stopped again, waiting for the other to begin. Finally Kakashi said, "You first Anko. Go ahead. I'm listening."

Anko said flatly, "I feel weird."

Kakashi replied, "That's what I was trying to talk to you about this morning before you left."

"What. You feel weird too?"

"No, actually I feel pretty good about what happened last night. Enjoyed it immensely. Enjoyed you immensely." Anko smiled sideways at him. "I just wanted to let you know there is no reason for two friends to feel weird around each other just because they had a little fun the night before. Nice scarf by the way."

Anko leaned forward and pulled the scarf down a bit showing him her suck bruised neck. Kakashi immediately said, "Sorry," then turned is back to her, lowered his vest off one shoulder and pulled down the back of his shirt low enough to expose the scratches she left there.

After seeing the scratches she made on him, Anko said a quick, "Sorry too. But what the hell are you doing walking around with my underwear in your pocket? It could have fallen out and then what would you say before I had to kill you?"

"I could tell the truth. I could let Hokage know they're yours."

"You wouldn't dare."

"No I probably wouldn't, because you could produce those hickeys and blackmail me easily. Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Good. Now what do we do?"

"I thought we were waiting for Hokage to return."

"No. I mean, what do WE do now?"

Kakashi thought for a moment and then said with half a smile behind his mask, "I could think of a few things."

In her mind, Anko was right there with him, thinking those same things. Outwardly, she said, "Is that all you think about?"

"That's all I'm thinking about right now. Come on. Just think about what we were doing, what, ten hours ago? I've got the proof right here in my pocket. Do you need to be reminded?"

He was making her crazy! If she told the truth, last night was all she was thinking about right now too. And to make matters worse, she was thinking about how she'd like to do it again! Was she crazy! This was her FRIEND she was thinking about. He was not her lover, her boyfriend, or anything! He was her friend, and she had to tell him that. "Kakashi, I don't need to be reminded of last night. It was amazing, especially that whole ripping off the underwear part."

"I particularly liked that part too."

"Yes, well, I enjoyed it myself and have been thinking about it ever since I woke up today – what I could remember of it anyway. It was great fun, but you're my friend! I'm not supposed to think of my friend that way!"

"Why not?"

"Why not? What do you mean why not?"

"Why can't you think of me in terms of last night? We can still be friends. I seem to remember saying something to you after I walked you to your apartment. Something like we were still friends, but with benefits."

Anko thought for a moment and it was true. "Yes you did say that didn't you."

Kakashi just nodded looking at her.

"Stop looking at me like that!" He didn't. She started to giggle a little, because he was making her feel like a blushing young girl instead of the elite warrior she was. He kept looking at her. She liked this little game, so similar to the one last night. Kakashi was willing to set ground rules with her; they were friends, with benefits. She liked the sound of that. No pressure, no commitment, no nothing, just benefits.

Finally he asked her, "What are you thinking right now?"

She smiled naughtily, "I'm sure you could guess."

"Oh really?"

"Really." She paused for a long moment, letting it sink into his head, and then she looked him right in the eye and said, "I'm thinking something else too."

"And what would that be?"

She leaned toward him a bit, feeling the energy coming off him, and said, "I want some benefits." His eye got quite large, as she sat up and settled back into her seat.

He said, "I wonder how much longer she's going to be gone?"

"You want to try it on Hokage's desk! She'd kill us!"

"She would wouldn't she. I'll think of something. Maybe I'll surprise you."

They heard voices in the hallway. Kakashi sat back in his seat, angling it more toward Hokage's desk. Anko looked over at him sideways and saw him trying to disguise a very obvious erection. She had him, and she wanted what he had. She thought _I wonder what he has in store for me?_

-----

**A/N:** The game continues. Just what will Kakashi come up with? Or will Anko come up with a great idea? Come back and find out!

Next up: Kakashi springs a surprise on Anko that almost gets him killed. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello all! Cat and mouse play anyone? What do you think Kakashi has in store for dear Anko? This chapter is "it." Saucy, sexy, steamy, the works. MAJOR WARNING for sexual situations. Please, no young readers. If you're "of age" and you're ok with that, then please read and enjoy.

-----

Anko was dismissed from the meeting and Tsunade requested that Kakashi stay behind to discuss the similarities of their missions, as well as compare notes on past missions. Anko decided to go get something to eat and think about Kakashi's proposal. She thought _friends with benefits is a pretty easy idea to accept. I think I like it. It's kind of hot yet dirty around the edges. Yeah. I could definitely use some hot and dirty once in a while. I wonder what he's got in store for me? He said he may surprise me. We'll see._

She spent her day doing some minor things around the village. She did some work at the academy, met with other ninja, helped start the arrangements for another chunin exam, and various other activities that were all part of her job. All day long she thought about Kakashi and their exciting time the night before. Not a minute went by that her mind didn't drift to it. She wasn't thinking about HIM in particular, but what they DID that was so exciting. The more she thought about him the more she realized he was a lot like her. That was a little scary, but she she didn't mind it as much as the day wore on.

Kakashi was kept busy most of the day by Tsunade. For hours they pored over missions, called in the ninja that were on those missions, and dissected the information to try and see if there was an enemy underground movement in the works. For hours they kept at it, but not for a single minute, did Kakashi devote his whole mind to the task at hand. Instead, at least part of every single minute, he thought of Anko and what they got up to last night. Sometimes when he moved just right, his shirt caught on one of the scratches she left on his shoulder. This would bring heated thoughts pounding back into his brain, overloading him with testosterone. He spent these moments fighting with his own hormones, his mind, and the physical reminders on his body.

He thought about her to distraction at times. Years of training, taught him how to redirect a question that someone may have asked when he wasn't paying attention, so he could answer it properly. Still, every vacant moment that was available, he plotted and schemed and invented a way to surprise Anko. He had an idea, he just had to work it out and make it happen.

It was dark by the time Anko was done with her tasks for the day. She was a bit disappointed that she hadn't found Kakashi all day long. She thought to herself, _He_ _must have been busy with meetings. At least I hope he was. He better not have been blowing smoke up my ass about this whole friends with benefits thing. I was kind of hoping he meant it._ She felt a little let down, but that was ok. Maybe she'd see him in the morning and they could think of something together. She hoped so.

Kakashi laid in wait. He knew her routine every day she wasn't on a mission. He knew what she did at work, where she went, and when she went there. And he knew she'd be walking past the alley he was in shortly. He stood in a shadow, a hood pulled over the back of his hair, just a patch of silver sticking out the front. He waited. She'd be by soon. He wouldn't move until she came by.

Anko put her hands in the pockets of her jacket. As she did she wondered, _is his hand in his pocket touching my underwear right now? I hope he didn't lose them anywhere. _She put her head down and walked straight ahead, not paying much attention to her surroundings because she was lost in her thoughts.

Kakashi tucked the underwear further down into his pocket and pulled his hand out. _She's close_ he thought. _I can feel her_. _Soon._ Adrenalin started to flow into his body. He did his best to control it and keep it to a minimum. He could hear his heart beat in his ears, but he quieted it so as not to alarm her. His penis stirred at the thought of her being so close. His muscles began to tense as he prepared to spring. . .

Anko passed the opening of the alley. Instantly she felt like a gust of wind pressed at her. She again felt like she was going to be hit with something. She paused for just a second, and instinctively reached across her body with her right hand to grab a kunai she kept on her left hip. That's when she felt hands on her hips pulling her backward into the alley, spinning her to her right. Her ninja body reacted when she saw out of the corner of her eye, a shadowy figure that was turning her as it pulled her off balance. She sliced a sweeping arc through the air with her kunai at the head of her attacker, who dodged backward but not fast enough or far enough to prevent her from giving him a slight hair cut. Silver threads floated down, some landing on her, some on the ground. Then she saw who had grabbed her and she gasped from relief, pleasure, and downright lust.

"Kakashi! What the fuck are you doing?! I could have killed you!"

"I realize that now. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"You did say you might surprise me."

"Yeah, I think I succeeded." He looked at her, heart pounding, breathing heavily, his near death experience heightening his senses. His erection grew in response to her.

She looked at him, her would be attacker, and she felt his lust mingling with her own. She said between breaths, "Can you feel it?"

All he said was, "Yes."

"Where?"

"Here."

She nodded and said, "Now."

Kakashi grabbed her wrist and pulled her deeper into the alley. There were lights here and there, house lights, business lights, street lights, but there were plenty of shadows too. He chose a place between a dumpster and a fire escape. He pushed her against a brick wall, pulled down his mask as he pressed himself against her and collided with her in a lust fueled kiss.

Anko pulled at him, reaching under his shirt to run her hands up his chest and around his back. She did her best not to add to the scratches she'd already given him. She pulled him to her, and ground herself against him, exciting herself, and making the whole experience that much hotter.

Kakashi stopped kissing her for a moment to try and suck on her neck again. He went for it, and then realizing the damage he'd already done to one side, he switched, and attempted to give the other side some attention. He hissed at her, "small problem,"

Anko breathed at him, "What?"

"You're scarf's in the way. Move it, or I'll bite holes in it." He pulled his head away from her as she unwound the scarf around her neck and discarded it, allowing him to kiss and suck her neck as he felt her body under her coat.

Anko felt him "marking" her again. She wanted him to do it. She didn't care what he did to her, as long as he did it to her NOW. She felt his arms around her, one behind her, one on her front, blatantly groping her as she ran her hands up his back and into his hair. She gripped his hair and tilted his head back slightly, and forced her mouth onto his. She kissed the breath out of him, all the while feeling sensations on every part of her body.

Kakashi went back to her neck, and Anko rolled her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. One of his hands went missing, and then she heard a zipper. She knew what was coming next. But he surprised her when he said into her neck, "Hands up."

She slurred, "wwhhaaat?"

"Hands up." She complied, and in one quick movement, he picked her up slightly, and her hands bumped into the rung of the ladder leading to the fire escape, slightly behind and above her.

She looked up at what she was touching, and then she understood what he was trying to do. She reached up and grabbed the rung of the ladder, pulling herself up slightly. She loosely wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt him reach under her skirt and grab her underwear. She said, "Do it. Do it now!"

He didn't need a second invitation. He grabbed her underwear and tore it sideways, discarding it. She tightened her grip on his waist then while hanging from the fire escape. He grabbed both her thighs and entered her roughly. He pounded himself into her causing the fire escape to clang slightly. Anko flexed her biceps, pulling herself up to match his thrusts. Muscles screaming, hands blistering, being constantly marked by Kakashi, and overwhelming pleasure caused Anko's mind to burst into overload. She arched backward, let out a growl and what sounded like a bark as she fell victim to her own gigantic orgasm.

Kakashi felt her body tensing all around him. She squeezed him with her thighs desperately. He did his best to hold her up as he continued to press himself into her. As she arched her back finishing her orgasm, the whole visual was more than he could bear. He shot his own orgasm into her burying his face forward between her breasts. He inhaled the scent on her skin, the smell of lust just satisfied.

Anko picked her head up and looked down at him, his face in her heaving chest. She let go of the fire escape rung with one hand and put it around Kakashi's shoulders. He looked up slightly, shifting his hands around her and picking her up a bit so she could release her other hand. Both her arms encircled his neck and shoulders as he began his slow descent to the ground still inside her. He knelt down carefully, suddenly exhausted, easing them both down. His knees were on the ground, and she sat on his lap, her legs still wrapped around him, kissing the top of his head.

Their breathing slowed. They didn't move for minutes.

-----

A/N: Whew!!! Ahem. There's just a bit more and then we're done. One more chapter to wrap this one up. Now what will these two "friends" do with each other? Find out next.

Next up: Anko makes a decision about Kakashi and his so called "benefits." See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Time to wrap it up. Just what's going to happen between these two friends? And can they handle it? No warnings, just a little more cat and mouse to finish up, and a bit of flirting too. Enjoy!

-----

Anko's thoughts were blurred. All she wanted to do was sleep. She had never felt better than she did right then. She didn't want to move, ever. She wanted to stay right there wrapped around Kakashi for the rest of her life. But soon her thoughts cleared and reality came back. She looked around a bit; realizing that she couldn't stay in the alley forever, so she decided it was time for them to get out of there. With all the noise they made, people were probably going to investigate soon anyway. She relaxed her grip on Kakashi, touched his hair and said, "Hey. We should get going."

Kakashi stirred slightly. He said, "Do we have to?"

"Yeah, I can't live in an alley the rest of my life, even thought I feel so damn good right now."

"Me too. That was really hot."

"You did well."

"You liked my surprise then?"

"I like the fact that I didn't kill you. I don't think the whole ambush idea is a very good one. I might hurt you next time, and I really don't want to."

"Next time huh?"

"Will there be a next time?"

"I take it you like my little 'friends with benefits,' suggestion? You're ok with it?"

"At this point, I'm VERY ok with it."

Kakashi chuckled a bit and helped her get up off of him. He adjusted his mask and tried to adjust the rest of himself before attempting to stand. She held out her hand and pulled him up. He said, "Wow, my legs are going to be sore tomorrow."

Anko said, "Yeah and my arms are shot. It felt like I was doing reverse chin ups. What a workout." Then she saw him. He was not moving, but he was looking at something on the ground, her underwear, again. She said, "You're not serious. You already have the ones from last night!"

"I'll start a collection. I'll consider it one of the benefits of having you as a friend."

"My shredded underwear, a benefit?"

"In so many ways."

"You know the rules – launder them, and no showing them off."

"I know. Don't forget your scarf." He looked over at her as she started to re-wrap the scarf around her neck. He said, "Hold on a minute." He stepped closer to her and grabbed her chin and tilted her head so the light shined on the side of her neck that he paid attention to a few minutes earlier. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit? What oh shit? What are you talking about?"

"You are definitely going to kill me. Your neck looks like someone beat you with a stick."

Anko glared at him. "Did you have to be so . . . "

"You didn't seem to mind when I was doing it."

"I'll have a word with you about that later. Right now, I need to go to bed."

Kakashi looked at her sideways and she could tell he was smirking under his mask. He raised his eyebrows at her. He said, "Well I could follow you to your place and make sure no one molests you along the way."

"Oh really? And why would you do that?"

"Consider it one of the benefits of having me as a friend."

Anko did consider this for a minute and the said, "Alright, you can follow me. But what happens if you're the molester?"

He shrugged. "I guess that's just a chance you'll have to take."

They walked quietly arm in arm back to her apartment. She stopped him at the door and said, "Weren't we here just a few hours ago?"

"Yeah we were."

"I'm going to ask you again. Are we good? Nothing's going to be weird?"

"How about you ask me that tomorrow."

"Tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah." He ran a finger up the length of her arm, straight up her shoulder and put his hand around the back of her neck. With his other hand, he pulled down his mask. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her forcefully.

He broke their kissing. Anko looked at him with half lidded eyes. She said, "Tomorrow. I'll ask you tomorrow. Right now, I don't care. I want to hear more about these so-called benefits from my friend." She grabbed him by the vest and pulled him into her apartment, kicking the door shut behind him.

-----

**A/N: **And there you have it. Two friends reaping the benefits of their friendship. I hope you liked it. I had fun with it! I have an idea for a sequel to this one, an almost comical, yet still steamy, not quite sure yet. If you'd like another, let me know, and maybe I'll start a series. Until then, seen you soon!


End file.
